Lost
by Polarbear XD
Summary: Rose is  seach of killing  Masons  spirt
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

I used to have friends , a father , a perfect life .

Till Mason Ashford destroyed it by injuring me , and killing my father .

I have left the academy in search for help in destroying his evil spirit . As I left the academy , I remembered the fun times I used to have .

My life has been trampled on crumpled and thrown away .

Im hoping by killing Mason , I may be able to rebuild a fraction of my life again .

Or maybe . I won't kill Mason

He'll kill me

**Hey i know its short but i feel like shit right now from crying . Im rewriting it cause I didnt like the origanl i did . **

**plz dont get mad cuz its short ill do a longer 2nd chpt **

**thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2 Evil cab driver

I sat in the hotel room . It was dark outside . I sat on the bed listening to the new lady .

I sighed .

It was time to get out of this boring hell hole . I got up and walked out of my room and went to the front desk not bothering to check myself out but I did do the curiosity of giving the key back .

I called a cab driver .

15 minutes later .

A cab pulled up to the curb .

I got in and . I felt nauseous .

That's when I realized my cad driver was strigoi .

I immediately felt my instincts kick in and lunged at the stigoi . But he slammed on the gas peddle and I fell in my seat . He was already going 50 miles a hour in 3 seconds .

I tried digging my stake out but . The strigoi slapped me hands away from it grabbing my wrists dragging me to him .

Then to my horror he brought is neck to his mouth

I tried biting him but , he punched this side of my mouth .

' You'll make a beautiful accessory '

Was all I remember before seeing stars .

**HEYYYYYYYYY MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY NEW YEAR XD . I found the most amazing song that almost mad cry . its called dont wake me up by heartstop . XD * HAPPY DANCE * **


	3. Chapter 3 Waking  up

Stars hung in the sky as I woke up .

Please don't let me be strigoi .

Wait if I was a strigoi , then I would have just said , Please don't let me be a strigoi .

I stood up . Why am I not strigoi . He had the perfect chance to change me .

Then a leather gloved hand pulled me back and put a hand over my mouth .

I tried to scream and I felt who ever it was tightien it's grip .

Then I smelled .

After shave .


	4. Suprise

I recigonized the aftershave . It was sharp and kinda musky .

Dimitri .

He let me go .

' What the hell are you doing here . ' I yelled .

He stepped forward into the moon light . His features lit up and my heart raced .

' Sydney told me everything about what your doing , and where you were going 'He said in a menacing voice .

' Yeah and I told everyone that knew about this that no one was going to stop me 'I growled right back .

Even if he is 6'7 of muscle and hotness . * XD *

' I am not letting you do this alone ' I said trying to regain his control .

' You are not going to stop me ' I hissed . ' You still don't listen . I am not going to let you do this _alone '_ He said again .

' I am going to help you ' He said in a strict tone ' I don't need your help , I can't lose you to ' I whimpered

Then I was wrapped in Dimitri's arms .

I felt the heat radiate off his body . And the electricity run threw the air .

' Your not going to lose anyone else ' He said whispering in my ear .


	5. Chapter 5

We sat in a cafe drinking coffee . ' When did you get here ' I asked him .

' 45 minutes ago ' He said . ' How did you get Sydney to tell you where I am and what I am doing 'I said to him . ' I told her you could die and would she want want you to die kmowing you had a chance to stop you ' He said

' So you used the guilt trick ' I said with a smile . ' Yes I did ' He said , he never acted like this . ' Where are you staying ' He asked . ' No where at the moment ' I said , Good cause you are coming with me to my parents house ' He said with a smirk .

Usually I would have objected but I was always wanting to know them . ' Okay Dimitri ' I said with a fake annoyed sigh .

He chuckled . The waitress handed us our bill and gave him a very big smile . She has ignored me all night .

' Can I get you any thing else ' She said . She like every other girl . Including me had a mondo crush on him .

' No thanks ' He said barely meeting her eyes before he was looking at me again .

She seemed slightly dissapointed as she left . ' You know she likes you 'I said standing up .

He stood up ' Yeah like every other girl here ' He said with a smirk and I blushed . We walked out on to an alley .

We senses were instantly alert . ' I'll be right back 'He said with voice steel . ' Where are you going 'I asked him , keeping my voice quiet . ' To make sure there are no strigoi 'He said in a calm voice but was on edge .

I nodded as he jogged off . I kept a hand on my stack just in case .

After a couple minutes I heard walking . I turned around thinking it was Dimitri but it was two drunk dyampirs .

' Well aren't you just beautiful ' The tall one said with blonde curly hair . I backed up . ' Yeah she would be great in bed ' The other one a couple inchs shorted said .

I growled .

Then with lightning speed they jumped me . I felt my head hit the ground .

I then felt two warm strong hands grab me and drag me back .

I look up to see a pissed off Dimitri .

Also two passed out drunken Dyampirs .

' Thank you ' I said in a ice cold voice , ' Your welcome ' He said in an emotionless tone .

He was about to call a cab when I gave the ' Please don't look '

I am done with yellow cars .

So we settled for a bus .

We got in the very back .

After a two long hour bus ride we finally got off .

Then we were kinda forced to get a cab .

30 minutes later we arrived at a blue house . I looked at Dimitri who seemed to be really happy . He just wasn't showing it on the outside but on the inside I bet he was jumping for joy .

' Home ' Was all he said .


	6. Chapter 6

He knocked on the door .

A girl answered the door . Her eyes widened beyond belif .

' Dimka ' She exlaimed .

One of his rare smiles spread across his face. He hugged her . She dragged him inside . He grabbed my hand .

Another women appeard . Most likely his mother . ' Ohh Dimika ' She hugging him .

The talked in russian . Finally he looked at me ' Mama this is Rose ' He said with a half smile . A warm smile spread across her face .

' Hello Rose we have heard so much about you ' She said . ' Like ' I said getting nervous .

She laughed ' About your strigoi kills ' She said when an old women came out .

She didn't look at all surprised to see Dimitri . ' Dimka ' She said . ' Privet Yeva 'He said .

She was an _old _women . His grandmother .

Her stare alone made me flinch .

We all set down in there living room and finally Dimitri said ' We need some help '

**

* * *

**

**Privet means hello in russian .**

**I dont care if its short cuz im so not in the mood . I honestly only did this to take me mind off some things like crying and people . Cuz unfortunatly i found out some ppl only talk to me cuz they have nothing better todo , :(**


	7. Chapter 7

Dimitri explained the situation .

' Oskana may be able to help you ' Said Olena .

' Can you take us to her ' Dimitri . asked in his always polite tone .

Yeva spoke something in russian .

' Spasbo ' Dimtiri replied standing up and I stood up with him .

Yeva spoke again this time to Paul , Karyolina's son .

Dimitri looked at me .

' She will take us to Oskana , but she needs Paul , you and I took help her with carrying somethings down to her ' Dimitri said to me .

We had to carry boxes .

When we finally go to Oskanas house .

' You want me to bring you back to life after you battle a spirit ' She exclaimed .

'Yes 'I said shyly .

' There is no one else I can go to . I need your help please , this spirit has killed my father , and injured my mother please help me , I understand what can happen if this goes wrong . ' I said begging her .

' I don't know Rose ' She said sitting down on the couch .

She sat on the couch for what seemed like an eternity .

' I'm sorry Rose , I really am , but I can't help you ' She said to me with sympathy .

I stormed outside . and sat on the porch holding back a scream of frustration when Yeva came out and I wasn't in the mood for her right now .

' You give up so easily' She said in english .

She can speak English ?

' You speak English ' I exclaimed .

' Yes ' She said bluntly .

I sighed irritated .

' Why do you give up so easily ' She repeated .

' There is no one else I can go to ' I said .

' You are wrong ' She said .

' Who ' I said standing up looking down on her .

' Robert Daskov '


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at her in confusion .

' Victor Dashkov's brother ' She said . ' Well here's the problem I don't know who he is and if I wanted to find him I would have to go to Victor Dashkov and if you didn't know he's in jail ' I said irriated .

' Something tells me you have done this sort of thing before ' She said looking me in the eyes and I couldn't help but wince at her ice stare .

' So you give up . You are letting many people down , including your self , and your father . ' She said with out a care . I stared at her having an urge to choke her .

I let out a loud frustrated sigh . The most annoying thing about this situation was that ... she was right .

If I went threw with this it would mean most likely breaking Victor Dashkov out of jail and if I did what would I do with him after I got the information I needed .

' So what will you do ' She asked .

' I'll find Robert Dashkov ' I said looking her in the eye showing no fear .

' You will need to first find Victor Dashkov , ' She told me as we walked back inside . Dimitri was sitting with on the couch he looked at me with no emotion on his face .

' I'm going to break Victor Dashkov out of prison ' I said out of no where .

Then all hell broke loose .


	9. Chapter 9

Dimitri shot up ' Your out of your mind , I won't let you do that ' He roared in my face . I was shocked at his sudden outburst . ' You . Will . Not . Go . Near . Him ' He snarled in my face . I took a step back from him scared .

He can be sweet and calm but there is a side of him that can be deadly , and dangerous if you set him off and thats not an easy thing to do .

He backed away anger cleary visable on his face and stormed outside . Flinching at the sound of him slamming the door .

I walked outside to find him pacing around . He looked at me fire burning in his brown eyes .

I walked to him . ' Dimitri listen to me ' I said in a calm voice but inside I was terrifed he would blow up at me . ' I have to find Robert Dashkov , Victors brother and Victor is the only one who knows where he is ' I said to him hoping he would calm down .

' I would have thought after what he did to Lissa and you , you would be smarter than this ' He snapped .

' I can't just give up ' I said to him yelling . ' I have to stop Mason , and if you don't agree with me breaking Victor out of prison then you might as well leave , because I am and no one not even you is going to stop me ' I said in a firm voice .

His brown eyes were no longer warm and kind they were dark and dangerous . ' You will not break him out ' He said in a dark tone .

' You will not stop me Dimitri ' I told him . ' I will call the academy and have them take you home right now ' He said .

' No , cause I'm leaving ' I said turning around .

'Rose ' He said I heard him coming closer .

Then I ran .

**i like lovvvvvvvvvvve thumper :) i cant stopp watching him say ' they call me thumper ' he is soooooooo cute **


End file.
